Digi-Drive
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: AU continuation of Digimon Adventure. Years after defeating Apocalumon, the Chosen Children have moved on with their lives and never get to see their Digimons again, but then a new breed of Digimons began to threaten Odaiba, and Ken Ichijouji, now a police detective, steps in to face this new threat with a help of a new Digi-Vice to combat these threat. Feat. KAMEN RIDER DRIVE


**Digi-Drive**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_  
><strong>Digimon<strong> is owned by _**Toei Animation**_  
><em><strong>Kamen Rider Drive<strong>_ is owned by _**Toei**_, _**Ishimori Production**_ and _**Shotaro Ishimori**_

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

><p>Hello, and welcome to another Digimon fanfic. This time The lead character involved here is ken Ichijouji, the ex-villain-turned hero will be starring int this fic as a police detective, s shown in the epilogue of the final episode of <strong>Digimon Adventure 02<strong>. While this chapter will show how and why Ken became a police detective, the rest will depict what happened to the Chosen Children after defeating Apocalymon, it will be a bit AU as some of the other characters will undergo some "changes" and will deviate from the events of Digimon Adventure 02.

This fic will also be based on the upcoming show **Kamen Rider Drive**, and since Ken's future is that of a police detective, he will play that role as a new breed of Digimon villains will threaten everyone and ken will play the hero.

Well, that's the summary I can tell you right now, but you'll soon see where this would lead to, so here is the first chapter, so read and enjoy!

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>ch. 1: Sonogo no sū-nenkan<strong>_

_**A decade ago...**_

The scene shows that seven children were sent to the Digimon world to help its inhabitants fight off a menacing threat, and the seven children eventually accepted their roles as "Chosen Children", and joined by an eighth child, they fight the various villains who intend to slay them. The eight "Chosen Children" are identified as:

- Taichi Yagami

- Sora Takenouchi

- Jyou Kido

- Mimi Tachikawa

- Koshiro Izumi

- Yamato Ishida

- Takeru Takaishi

- Hikari Yagami

The eight "Chosen Children" took their fight against the "Dark Masters", though they encountered some hardships which affected them mostly through psychological means, nearly shaking them down but managed to persevere, eventually reuniting after overcoming their internal conflicts. Soon they managed to defeat the Dark Masters, and only Piedmon remained standing and the Dark Master took pleasure in dealing with the children despite being all by himself.

As the Chosen Children too their fight against the seemingly remaining opponent, Piedmon reveals his final attack: A white cloth that turns anyone it covers into a keychain. One by one the Chosen Children, along with their partner Digimons fell victim, with Takeru, Hikari and Angemon are all that's left after Sora sacrificed herself before telling Takeru to protect Hikari, and soon after Piedmon easily beats Angemon as he's a Mega and Angemon's only a Champion.

After being cornered, Takeru and Hikari are sent falling to their deaths, but after imagining what Yamato would say while looking at his key-chain (retrieved by Gomamon before he was turned too into a keychain), Takeru regains his hope and refuses to give up which causes Angemon to Digivolve to Holy Angemon his Ultimate form.

Piedmon proves to be no match for Holy Angemon and he retrieves and frees their friends. Piedmon summons his army of Vilemon, but Mimi shows up with an army of her own of allied Digimon and Piedmon's forces are defeated. Piedmon is finally destroyed by Holy Angemon when WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon push Piedmon into Holy Angemon's attack. However, an e-mail from Gennai explained that the Dark Masters are not the ones responsible for the destruction of the Digital World.

Although the Dark Masters are defeated, it is not enough to stop the complete destruction of the Digital World and the children and Digimon are forced to face the true mastermind of all the chaos: Apocalymon. The evil digimon destroys the Tags and Crests, before deleting the kids and Digimon. They realise that they have no need for the tags and crests, what they needed was inside all along. They reformat themselves and return to confront Apocalymon again.

A battle erupts between the kids and Apocalymon and they prove victorious with WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon mortally wounding him. Apocalymon, as a last desperation, launches his Total Annihilation attack which would destroy both worlds, however the kids determination to win causes their Digivices to contain the blast. Apocalymon is destroyed by them from his own attack, and the world is saved. The Digital World starts to reformat itself back to normal, and the Chosen Children prepare to spend the rest of their summer in the Digital World.

However, Gennai and Centarumon inform them that they had to leave immediately in two hours, or the portal will close forever, and they will cease to exist. After saying their good-byes to their partners, except Mimi, who lost Palmon, but then found her, the kids depart for Odaiba on the trolley car, where they spent their first night in the Digital World, although Taichi is sure the portal will open again someday, and they'll return.

"Goodbye, Agumon..."

"Goodbye, Piyomon..."

"Goodbye, Gomamon..."

"Goodbye, Palmon..."

"Goodbye, Tentomon..."

"Goodbye, Gabumon..."

"Goodbye, Patamon..."

"Goodbye, Tailmon..."

"Goodbye, Taichi..."

"Goodbye, Sora..."

"Goodbye, Jyou..."

"Goodbye, Mimi..."

"Goodbye, Koshiro..."

"Goodbye, Yamato..."

"Goodbye, Takeru..."

"Goodbye, Hikari..."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>In the months that followed...<strong>_

Taichi and his friends remained in contact with his friends, but to their dismay, the portal did not open and they remained separated from their Digimon partners, though they eventually resigned to this and continued to enjoy their summer days before resuming their schooling, never forgetting their time at the Digimon world and are still hoping that one day they will get to see their Digimon friends again no matter how long time would pass.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>After a few years...<strong>_

By then Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Mimi and Jyou are now in their high school years, but a lot of things changed in their lives, as Mimi and her family moved to the United States, Jyou Jyou concentrated on his studies, and the same goes for Yamato and Taichi, but then Yamato and Takeru's parents eventually moved on, with Yamato's dad remarried, and Yamato and Takeru soon came to accept their stepmother, but then after a few years Yamato and Takeru's dad perished in an accident and their stepmother remarried a few years later, and this time their stepfather assumed the role as a new dad, who coincidentally shares the same surname as Takeru.

At the same time Takeru's mom perished in a terrorist attack, and Yamato took Takeru with him and is welcomed by their stepparents, and surprisingly they all got along well. Mr Takaishi then revealed to Yamato and Takeru that he is working at a "mega corporation" called Yggdrassil and said that they'll have to move to Kyoto, which Yamato and Takeru had to say goodbye to their friends in Odaiba and moved to Kyoto.

After another few years, Yamato attended college and through hard work he graduated early and soon started to work at Yggdrasil and worked his way up, eventually earning the position of Research and Development chief, while Takeru is in senior high school and while "unintentionally pressured" to focus on his studies so he can work alongside Yamato at Yggdrassil, Takeru joined a dance group called "Team Gaim", as he wanted to live a life his own way. However, Yamato's focus on his work has unknowingly allowed him to be discreetly manipulated by shady forces in Yggdrassil, and seemingly took Takeru for granted, as well as "forsaking" his friends at Odaiba, causing a rift between him and his younger brother.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>The present time…<strong>_

Jyou has finished college and now becomes a doctor in Odaiba and opens up a clinic there to help people who are sick and/or injured, still maintaining a close contact with Taichi and Hikari, though they noticed that there has been no word from Yamato and Takeru, though they figured that they moved on with their lives.

Meanwhile, the scene shifts somewhere in Odaiba, where you can see a two-story building that houses a police office, and as the scene shifts closer, you can see a young man in his early 20's doing a desk work using a computer, and the young man seen typing on a computer where he appeared to doing some research in solving mostly difficult crimes. He is identified as **Ken Ichijouji** and he appeared to be serious in his work, and though he appeared to be diligent, his face shows that he harbors a tragic past, and he is then being complimented by his co-workers.

"Hey, Ken!"

"Working hard..."

"Keep up the good work!"

"You might get a promotion!"

"Don't stress yourself!"

"You might break down!"

"Don't let the past drag you down!"

"He's right!"

Ken smiled and assured to them that he is okay, and he resumes his work in doing research to solve some crimes that tend to keep the policemen in the dark.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

><p>Hope you like this chapter even though it only showed some of the Chosen Children moving on while Yamato and Takeru had a rather "dark turn" after reaching their "later years".<p>

Moreover, while the events showed here are merely "elements" in the post-Digimon Adventure, it entirely skipped the events of Digimon Adventure 02, as if it "did not exist", but Ken Ichijouji appeared at the end of this chapter and yet he is shown to have a "tragic past" similar to his anime counterpart, in which more of that will be explained in the next chapter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview:<strong>_

The next chapter will introduce another Digimon character whom Taichi finds interest in him after he saw some potential in him and is considering giving him some secret training while giving him some part-time work.


End file.
